Just Another Average Day
by TheLightBeforeWeLand
Summary: All Ally wants is a day of rest after a long week in the studio, unfortunately, her boyfriend wants the exact opposite. Next day off they get, she swears she's tying him to a chair or something. A short story following an over energetic pop star, and his muse who just wants some sleep.
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Average Day**

She groans as the light from the now open blinds illuminates the once darkened room. Her protests to the disturbance are muffled by the pillow she's currently using to cover her face.

"Rise and shine, Ally! We have a whole day ahead of us!" Said girl just buries herself deeper into the her warm blankets, trying to ignore the blond superstar who sounds way too chipper on this early Saturday morning. Though it's not like she wasn't used to it, they've had too much influence on each other over the years. Ally had learned to take advantage of their few days off just lazing around while Austin's taken to using said days off doing any kind of activity he could think of that he couldn't do when he had to focus on his music.

"Ally…" Austin says softly as he pokes her in her stomach, earning a light flick on his finger. Maybe if she's quiet, he'll go away. "ALLY!"

"What, Austin?" She snaps irritably, staring at him through squinted eyes as they adjust to the bright light. The pout on his face is so cute she almost wants to hug and kiss him and agree to throw away a day of sleep to run around with him after working nonstop all week working on their upcoming albums. Almost being the operative word.

His pout deepens when her glare hardens. "Don't get all crabby with me, missy." Austin swiftly dodges the pillow that's been thrown at him. "Come on, I wanna go to the park." He whines.

Ally sighs and closes her eyes again. Why was her boyfriend such a child? "Why do you want to go to the park at-"She glances at the clock on their nightstand, "Seven thirty in the morning?" She finishes. All he does is shrug his shoulders and removes the warm blankets from her body. "Austin!" She groans.

"Ally, please?" He begs.

"Why don't you call Dez and ask him?"

"Dez lives in Miami, Sweetie."

Ally rolls over to her side to look at him. "Where are we again?"

Austin chuckles. "LA."

Oh, yeah. She's so tired she momentarily forgets that Austin and she do, in fact, live in California now. "Alright, that proves that I still need some sleep, Austin."

"And _then _we'll go to the park?"

Obviously he's not letting this park thing go. "Okay, fine. Just at least give me ten more minutes of sleep." There's no point arguing, really. Nor is there any point trying to convince him to prolong a trip to the park until a more decent hour.

"Yay!" He exclaims, childishly, and falls into bed with her. Ally rolls her eyes at his behavior. Austin's always been restless, but with spending the last few years on tours or working on new material for albums practically nonstop, the boy no longer knows the meaning of the word 'relax'. He's so used to constantly working and moving around that it is nearly impossible to get him to sit down and take a breather. Austin has to be doing something every minute of every day and Ally's the lucky one who gets to join him.

After a few minutes of lying in silence, Austin runs his fingers through Ally's hair; gently stroking her scalp. Ally feels her eyes begin to droop. "Are you trying to get me to fall back asleep?" She asks, though she secretly loves how soothing his touch is.

Austin apologizes, but doesn't stop. "Ten minutes are almost up." He says after a few more minutes.

Ally groans and sits up. "Might as well get up now, I guess. But you're buying me breakfast; I want IHOP." She's not sure why she picked that restaurant. If anything that should make him happier; he loves IHOP.

"Alright!" He exclaims brightly and literally drags her out of their bed. After spending a few minutes washing up and getting dressed, Ally decides to go over a few rules as they exit their apartment.

"Okay, Austin, we're just walking around the park, going out to eat, and coming straight back home. Got it?" Despite Austin saying that is all he wants to do, Ally's sure at some point during their outing something is going to catch that short attention span of his that will prolong their going home. As usual.

He shrugs and drapes an arm over her slim shoulders. Ally looks at her boyfriend briefly. His blond hair is shaggy and long, nearly coming to his shoulders, he's wearing his signature leather jacket, and a black T shirt with dark jeans. Most people- mainly his fan girls, like to imagine him as being this tough bad boy, but in reality he is a total man child with a cool sense of style.

"I mean it, Austin. It's been a long week and I want to rest today. None of your shenanigans, mister." Ally says as if truly speaking to a child.

Austin sighs dramatically and rolls his eyes. "Fine."

Ally frowns at him. She already knows he's going to completely disregard everything she said and drag her all around the city. She sighs as they step outside.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters will be longer. This was just a prologue. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Austin, leave the bird alone!"

"It took my gummy worm!"

"You assaulted her children!"

"It was an accident!"

Ally takes back all her complaints on Austin waking her up so early because she now realizes that was a blessing. Very few people were out right now, which meant less chances of Austin ending up on a magazine cover the next day. She can see the headlines now: EXTRA EXTRA! SINGER AUSTIN MOON FIGHTS WITH WILDLIFE!

Yeah, they don't need that.

"Austin." She says in her most firm voice. He stops what he's doing, and looks at her for a few seconds before going back to trying to climb the tree to the bird's nest. He never takes her firm voice seriously. "Austin, you promised me no getting into trouble today."

"Yeah, I don't remember tha-"

"Austin!"

He holds his hands up in a surrender fashion. "Alright, fine. We'll just sit back and let the birds continue through life thinking its okay to steal gummy worms from unsuspecting bystanders."

Ally just rolls her eyes and grabs him by the hand. She notices an elderly woman on a bench "awwing" at the gesture. She doesn't see why; this is just her own version of a leash for the time being. Ally pulls Austin towards one of the tables in the large park and gestures for him to sit.

"What did I do?" He asks innocently. He's so full of it.

Ally crosses her arms. "Well, you kind of terrorized a mother bird."

He pouts and crosses his arms, too. "She asked for it."

"And just a few minutes ago you fought with a child over the swing set."

"She was hogging it! And she said I wasn't really Austin Moon." His frown deepens. "I am too Austin Moon." He mutters to himself, and Ally rolls her eyes as she sits next to him.

"Austin, it is too early to be dealing with this. Can't we just enjoy a nice morning in the park that you so desperately wanted to go to for whatever reason?" She pleads.

"That's what I'm trying to do, but birds and annoying little girls alike are ruining it!"

Ally sighs. "Well Aus-"

"Ooh! Let's go to the comic book store!" Austin interrupts her and grabs her by the arm.

Ally blinks a few times. "What? No! We said IHOP and the park, that's it. Don't you want your pancakes?"

Austin shakes his head. "No. I want comics, now." He then proceeds to drag her out of the park.

"I am not letting you drag me all over LA, Austin! Who knows when we'll get another day off." She complains, but his grip on her never falters.

He shrugs his shoulders. "Who needs days off anyways?"

Ally groans. "People who've been working nonstop for the past few weeks and need sleep."

"You'll sleep when you're dead."

"Ugh!" Ally takes a deep breath and narrows her eyes at him." Austin." She says, giving her firm voice another try.

"Ally!" He responds happily and completely unfazed. Clearly she really needs to work on sounding more intimidating.

Alright, time for the puppy dog eyes.

"You can't use that against me," Austin laughs when he notices. "I perfected the puppy dog look, silly goose." He says, and lightly taps her nose with his finger.

If looks could kill. Ally sighs as they enter his car. "Fine, comic books, but then can I go home and sleep?"

"Sure!" They're quiet for a few moments until something catches Austin's eye. "Oh look! A Parade!"

"No!"


End file.
